


Break my Heart, Capture my Eyes

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arabian AU, M/M, splash free au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa was a sight to see, but it was his smile that Rei coveted. The warmest, most dazzling smile Rei had ever seen. It blinded him. He wanted to be near that smile forever, if he could, and he'd been so entranced that he'd agreed to go somewhere more private. Somewhere private, although Nagisa was a stranger to him and he'd never been intimate with another human before, man or woman. At Nagisa's first gasp of pleasure, Rei knew he was in love. He couldn't explain it, and he didn't want to.</p><p>There was only one problem. His lover was a prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break my Heart, Capture my Eyes

Rei had not known happiness until he'd met Nagisa.

Since then, Rei had memorized every bend, every muscle, every curve. Every gasp, moan and desperate shudder were soldered into his mind, every gentle caress and fruit of his touches. The breathtaking sight of Nagisa's body against the blankets of his bed had become burned onto the back of his eyelids. Rei's tongue, teeth, lips and fingers had explored every square inch of Nagisa's body, claiming it as his own, reveling in the delicious taste of Nagisa's flushed skin. All of it was stored in his memory, recalled easily but not too often, special and _theirs_ , though after Nagisa left in the morning it was hard not to feel a painful knot of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

Nagisa came to him nearly every night. It had been that way for weeks, ever since the night he'd found Nagisa being accosted by a drunkard on the street. Rei wasn't paid to keep the peace. He was paid to guard the outer perimeter of the royal palace, but he'd never tolerated unnecessary cruelty and few people dared question a man with a steel blade to their throat.

That night, he'd met the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. Blond hair, bright magenta eyes, pale, delicate skin. A sweet, heart-shaped face. Nagisa was a sight to see, but it was his smile that Rei coveted. The warmest, most dazzling smile Rei had ever seen. It blinded him. He wanted to be near that smile forever, if he could, and he'd been so entranced that he'd agreed to go somewhere more private. Somewhere private, although Nagisa was a stranger to him and he'd never been intimate with another human before, man or woman. None of that mattered once they'd stolen a shadowed spot behind the outer city wall, nor did it matter when Rei was mapping a path along Nagisa's slender neck with his lips - shaking, he was _shaking_ \- and it certainly didn't matter when Nagisa stroked his straining erection with sweet-smelling oil and guided him inside. At Nagisa's first gasp of pleasure, Rei knew he was in love. He couldn't explain it, and he didn't want to.

There was only one problem. His lover was a prostitute.

"Ahh- _ahn_ , R-Rei-chan, Rei- _channn_ -" Nagisa hands were grasping at Rei's blankets as though he were in danger of falling. Rei felt a trickle of sweat roll down his forehead as he pistoned inside his slender lover, his breathing rough and shallow. His stomach was coiling, ready to snap, Nagisa's insides pulling him in with every eager thrust. Rei's bedroom was filled with the smell of oil and the gasping pants of two people on the edge of release, counterbalanced nicely by the slapping of flesh against flesh. Rei drove forward, sinking himself to the root, and Nagisa tossed back his head and let out a grateful sob.

"Nagisa-kun… I-I'm… almost…"

"Me too, _oh gods_ me too! Let it out inside, _inside_ , Rei-ch _aaaa_ n, _anng_... _Ahh_ …."

Rei hoisted Nagisa's waist up, leaning forward to cover Nagisa's body with his own. His hips pumped into Nagisa's slick hole with fervor, his lips crushing over his lover's to kiss him deeply. Nagisa threw his arms around Rei's neck, wrapping his legs eagerly around Rei's waist to urge him deeper, his cock twitching against Rei's taut stomach. Their mutual release was almost perfectly in sync. Nagisa pulled away from the kiss to cry out, his body going rigid, his insides hugging Rei to instant completion. Rei scooped Nagisa into his arms and held him, groaning into his shoulder. It was in these moments - gasping, sated, sentimental - that he wanted to say words that he knew he could never take back, but he didn't. He couldn't. Instead, he held Nagisa tightly as they rode out the remainder of their orgasm, his heart fit to burst as Nagisa nuzzled his face into Rei's shoulder.

Happiness. It was the only word to describe what this was, Rei thought.

.

.

.

"Will I see you later?" Rei asked, pulling on his boots. Nagisa glanced up from the bed, still beautifully nude and wrapped in blankets. "I can make us some dinner, if you'd like. There's a fishmonger in town today, or so I hear. He's brought fish from Mecca. I was planning on buying fish and vegetables after my shift tonight."

"I haven't had fish in _forever_." Nagisa mused, rolling around in the blankets playfully. "Just bread and rice. Ooh, should I bring rice?"

"Only if it doesn't inconvenience you," Rei answered with a smile.

"Great! I'll be by the same time as usual, then." Nagisa sat up, covering a yawn with his mouth. The blankets fell down around his shoulders. "Can I stay here for a little while before heading out? It's still so e _aaaa_ rly."

"You can stay as long as you like," Rei said, frustrated that for once he'd managed to say what he meant but at the cost of proper context. He finished dressing and cleared his throat, his eyes darting away from the bed. "Are you… ahh, _working_ today?" The word always stabbed him on its way out.

"Mm. Mmhmm." Nagisa stretched his arms in the air and fell back down on the pillows with a plop. "Not until later, though."

"Ah." Rei fell into an awkward silence, more unsaid words spinning around in his throat. He swallowed them. "I'm off, then. I'll see you later."

"Wait, Rei-chan!" The blankets were flung aside and Nagisa hopped off the bed, rushing across the room to toss his arms over Rei's shoulders and kiss him. Rei's heart fluttered and his hands found purpose on Nagisa's naked hips, instinctively pulling him closer as Nagisa deepened their kiss. It took every ounce of self-control Rei possessed not to throw Nagisa back on the bed and ravage him again.

After several breathless moments, Nagisa pulled away, his face rosy, his lips attractively flushed. He grinned cheekily. "Have a good day, Rei-chan~" he chirped.

.

.

.

The night was cool. Rei was glad for the shift change that came at this point in the evening, because it meant that he could walk around, stretch his legs - and in this case - keep himself warm through movement. There was rarely anything to do when he was on second shift. It simply involved walking rounds around the backside of the palace to ensure that the homeless weren't lingering too near. The outer edge of town was just beyond, and Rei sometimes wandered farther if there was no one to usher away up by the palace and nothing to do. Today, as Rei made his way along the outer city limits, there was an odd noise coming from behind the nearby stables, and if Rei knew _anything_ , he knew that horse thieves were not at all uncommon around here. Though it wasn't the Sultan's property, Rei was bored. It would take little effort on his part to brandish his sword and command them to leave. Though murder and thievery in the city didn't affect him or his job, it was still troublesome when citizens got too rowdy.

The stables behind the palace were the property of a family who had bred horses for the royal family for decades. As Rei made his way toward the stables, he listened. The horses were calm and quiet save for the occasional snort or scrape of a hoof against the ground, making the strange sounds more obvious. A hushed voice - it sounded like two voices, the closer he came - and an intermittent clunking, like metal against wood. A pair of thieves trying to open a stall, maybe?

It was growing darker by the time Rei found the source of the noise. He did not yet have a torch - he'd have little need for one, when he was normally so near the palace - and so he had to squint into the shadows behind the stables as he reached for the hilt of his sword.

His fingers loosened immediately and an embarrassed flush rose on his cheeks. He could see the outline of two bodies moving together against the wall, one of them pressed hard against the wood, each thrust from the larger body behind it shaking the back wall and shifting the metal tools hanging there. Rei averted his eyes, mortified. He'd wanted a distraction, but watching two people fornicate was not exactly what he'd been looking for.

As Rei turned to leave, a familiar voice gasped out behind him, freezing him in place.

"H _aah_ … _nhg_ … T-that's it, ahh… _Ahhh…_. m-more..."

Rei's heart jumped into his throat, cutting off his air. He knew that voice, he knew the cadence of those gasps and moans. Rei turned his horrified gaze back to the shadows, where the outline of Nagisa's body was suddenly as obvious as if he were seeing him illuminated by the sun and all the light of the world. His sparse clothes were disheveled and hastily pushed aside to allow the ingrate thrusting into him entry, his body bending against the figure behind him with something akin to eagerness. Rei stared as if frozen. The curve of Nagisa's neck, the damp golden fringe sticking to his forehead, his flushed mouth open and unleashing quiet gasps - Rei could see it all in horrific detail, right down to the disgusting penis sliding in and out of his sex.

He'd always known Nagisa did this, he'd _known_ , but seeing it was bringing sickness to his stomach and an overwhelming lack of coherency to his brain. Why was Nagisa making those sounds? Why was he acting like….. like he _enjoyed_ being used by that filthy plebeian?!

Rei's fingers found the hilt of his sword again, and this time gripped it with purpose. His blood was pumping fast and hard in his veins. No one would care if he killed this man. No one would dare go against a guardian of the palace, and this man's family - if he had any - would never find justice done. All Rei had to do was walk over, pry him off of Nagisa, throw the man's disgusting body to the ground, and-

Rei released his blade, letting his arm fall limply to his side. Before he could let his thoughts wander any further, he walked briskly away from the stables, those distasteful sounds still echoing loudly in his ears.

.

.

.

"Rei-chaaan, I'm here!"

Rei heard his door open and close, followed by the pad of footsteps he'd grown so used to over the last few weeks. Today, hearing them did not bring him solace.

Nagisa's head poked into the room, his cheeks flushed pink. Rei couldn't help but wonder if it was from the cold or from his last 'client'. "Good evening, Rei-chan! Look, I brought rice!"

Rei glanced up from the slowly roasting fish, offering a lukewarm smile. "Ah, thank you. Set it down over there."

Nagisa skipped over to where Rei indicated and set down the small sack. "It smells so good already!" he mused after taking a deep breath. He touched Rei's shoulder and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Rei on the cheek. Rei resisted the urge to flinch, sick with himself. "How was work?"

Rei distracted himself with turning the fish over the fire for a long moment. "Fine," he finally said. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

The air around them was thick, and though Nagisa was slow to catch on, Rei noticed he was becoming more and more tense as the seconds ticked on. Nagisa cleared his throat, leaning on the table in Rei's line of sight.

"Uhm, do you need any help? I could get the rice started, or start cutting vegetables or maybe I could-"

Without meaning to, Rei brought his hand down firmly on the table, jostling the iron cups full of water meant for their dinner. Nagisa's shoulders straightened and he blinked at Rei in surprise.

"S-sorry," Rei stammered, rubbing his forehead. "It's just… Ah, I have something I need to say."

"Oh?" Nagisa rubbed his arm absently. "Sure, go ahead."

Rei brushed his hand over his mouth, his eyes darting away out of sheer embarrassment. "I… Urm. I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"A-about your… profession. I have some questions, if that's alright."

The tension in the room grew ten-fold. Nagisa offered a stiff head-nod. "Ah, okay. Sure."

Rei found he couldn't meet Nagisa's eyes no matter what he did. Every time he looked at Nagisa, images of Nagisa pressed against a wooden wall being driven into from behind flooded his brain. It made him feel sick all over again. Bitterness was piercing his chest, threatening to take over his words the more he thought of Nagisa's grasping fingers against the stables, his pink lips parted in wanton gasps.

"It…. must be tiring, I would assume," Rei was trying hard to choose his words carefully. His eyes flicked to Nagisa to discern his mood, but Nagisa's face was uncharacteristically stoic and unmoving. "It must be hard to work all day and then come here, only to…. Ah, _exert_ yourself even more."

Nagisa's eyes were boring a hole through Rei's head. He said nothing, which only prompted Rei to continue out of awkwardness. "What I mean is… Surely it must be exhausting, maybe even uncomfortable for you to come here day after day. So-"

"What are you trying to say, Rei-chan?" Nagisa demanded suddenly, a note of anger in his voice. Rei had never heard Nagisa angry before. It caused his stomach to swim with both guilt and unbridled indignance. "Are you… telling me not to come over anymore…?"

"N-no, only that perhaps a change in profession might ease your, ahh, discomfort?" Rei offered, doing his best to tame his emotions.

"A change in profession?" Nagisa asked softly, his tone still saturated with vexation. "You told me when we met that you didn't have a problem with my 'profession'."

"I _know_ I did," Rei shot back, anger bubbling to the surface no matter how vehemently he tried to squash it down. "But-"

"But something's changed?" Nagisa challenged, his magenta eyes glossing over with angry tears. Rei looked away, sucking his lips into his mouth. "I'm right, aren't I?" Nagisa chuckled, a sob catching at the end. "You know, Rei-chan, some of us don't have the opportunities of the sparkling upper class. Do you really think I _enjoy_ what I do? Do you think I hadn't tried doing something more respectable before I got to this point?"

"You sure seemed to _enjoy_ yourself this evening behind the stables," Rei spat venomously. As soon as the words left his mouth, he swore he felt something in the air shatter between them. He turned his horrified gaze to Nagisa, who was wide-eyed and ashen-faced, his lips open in a stillborn gasp. He closed his mouth, lips trembling in fury and perhaps a dash of shame. Rei wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't meant to say it, he hadn't meant to make Nagisa feel this way, he hadn't meant any of it. He wanted to scoop Nagisa into his arms, apologize, kiss away his tears, but his legs didn't move. He couldn't take back what he'd said, and he had no idea what to do now.

"You…" Nagisa's hands squeezed into fists at his sides, and he looked down to hide the tears sliding down his cheeks and dribbling over his chin. "How dare you. How _dare_ you… I..." His voice broke and he angrily wiped his face on the back of his arm.

Rei swallowed a painful lump in his throat. "Nagisa-kun… I…."

"Don't bother," Nagisa murmured, stepping toward the doorway. "You can keep the rice. You might not want it though, considering I earned it _behind the stables_ , you fucking prick."

Before Rei could even think of a response, Nagisa was across the room and flying through the front door into the night. The smell of burned fish was all that remained.

.

.

.

"Ryugazaki, you're not drinking?" Kisumi plopped down next to Rei, pushing a goblet of wine onto the crate in front of them. "Come on, catch up with the rest of us."

Rei rarely accompanied his fellow guardsman to their usual rest spot because he knew they did nothing but chase after women and get sloshed on wine - general debauchery that Rei didn't usually approve of - but for the last week, he'd had no reason to hurry home. He hadn't seen Nagisa since their 'fight'. He'd wanted to find him and apologize, say the words he'd really meant to say, but he hadn't worked up the nerve. He wasn't sure if he even should.

Rei eyed the goblet, leaning back against the wall he was sitting next to. "Maybe in a few moments."

Kisumi laughed through his nose. "Why did you even come with us today if you weren't going to drink? Do you know what it _took_ to snag this wine? It's good stuff, too. Top notch."

"I'm sure it is," Rei said with a sigh. "And I don't _know_ why I came. I had nothing better to do, I suppose."

"Harsh," Kisumi rose his own goblet to his lips, drinking deeply. He set the goblet back down on their makeshift table just as two guardsmen approached, both of them already rosy-faced and grinning like idiots.

"We're thinkin' of heading to the whorehouse on the East end of town," one of them said. "You two coming? Fuck it, you're coming. The night's on us." The other man made an obscene gesture with his hand, causing the both of them to laugh.

Rei's stomach flipped upside down. Rage and sadness overtook him in equal measure, deflating just as quickly to be replaced with guilt. His hands clenched together in his lap, fingernails digging into his knuckles. He wanted to be somewhere far, far away and was just about to announce his premature departure before he said something he'd regret when Kisumi answered them.

"Not me, no. You might want steer clear from there for now, too. I heard some slavers from Mecca were staying in the city, and if the rumors are to be believed, they've been targeting that place as well as the destitute districts downtown. Sounds like a sticky business, if you ask me."

A rush of panic washed over Rei as though he had been doused with freezing water. He jumped to his feet, knocking aside the crate and the wine, grabbing a fistful of Kisumi's vest.

"Where did you hear that?" he demanded. " _Where_?"

" _Shit_ , Ryugazaki, calm down!" Kisumi exclaimed, a timid smile pulling at his lips. "Mikoshiba was talking about it earlier, at the palace! What's gotten into you?" Rei released him, feeling numb. Kisumi righted his vest, clearing his throat. "What's the big deal? It's not like slavers are anything new around- Hey, Ryugazaki, where are you going?"

Rei could barely hear him or anything else. He was running East at a full sprint.

.

.

.

Nagisa wasn't at the whorehouse.

This hadn't surprised Rei terribly, but it was disappointing nonetheless. Nagisa wasn't allowed to live at the house - none of the males with intact penises were - but Rei knew he accepted clients there often. Speaking with the other occupants had only intensified his worries; no one had seen Nagisa in days.

Rei combed the streets as the sun began to slip behind the distant hills. Nagisa had never bothered telling Rei where he lived, mostly because he'd started staying at Rei's home almost nightly since they'd met. He had no idea where to start looking, nor any clues or leads as to Nagisa's whereabouts. He didn't even know if Nagisa had any living family. Rei stopped walking, running a shaky hand through his hair. He didn't know very much about Nagisa at all, come to think of it.

Rei tried and failed to stop the tears burning just behind his eyes. This was all his fault. How could he have said those things to Nagisa? How could he have accused him of such ugly things? Nagisa hadn't chosen his life, his life had chosen him out of desperate necessity. Rei had lived so long with a proverbial silver spoon in his mouth he'd nearly forgotten how fortunate he'd been. Somewhere along the way, Nagisa had found himself resorting to selling his body in order to keep himself alive, but Rei had been more concerned with his own petty jealousy to consider how that made Nagisa feel.

All he knew for certain was that he'd give anything to see Nagisa again.

Before he realized it, Rei was outside the city, staring at the far-off dunes to the North. Without a torch it was difficult to see anything. Rei thought to turn back and start searching the city more thoroughly when he caught sight of a stationary wagon hitched to a pair of horses, a large cage in the back of the wagon filled with - Rei's blood turned to ice in his veins - women and children of all ages, some of them Rei recognized from the city. Men holding torches were approaching the wagon, ushering a short line of people who were chained together by the wrists. Among them was a slender young man with an unmistakable mop of fluffy blond hair, being prodded aggressively by the man bringing up the rear of the congregation.

Rei drew his sword and was upon them in seconds. He slew the first before the men even realized they were being attacked, and the second man before he could properly draw his own blade.

"Who the- Shit, _stop him_ , for fucks sake!" Two men jumped off of the wagon, weapons drawn, but Rei was faster than them. Steel clashed against steel over and over again until Rei angled his thrust and caused his opponent to falter, cutting him smartly across the throat and sending him crashing to the ground, gurgling unpleasantly.

"R- _Rei-chan_?"

Nagisa's shocked voice broke Rei's focus. Nagisa's face was pale and tear-streaked, his eyes blown open and unbelieving. Rei wanted to say something, _anything_ , but suddenly Nagisa's gaze shifted in terror and he shrieked.

" _Look out..._!"

A blade caught Rei shallowly in the shoulder. Rei drew back and dispatched his assailant, stumbling with the effort. Drawing a deep breath in through his lips, Rei righted himself, double-checking to make sure he'd taken care of the last of them. When he was sure, he knelt over the nearest man and fished in his pockets, quickly finding a big brass key.

"You… You came," Nagisa breathed, staring at Rei with an indeterminable expression as Rei hurried to him and unlocked the binds on the prisoners. They all sputtered their thanks, relieving Rei of the key to free the people in the wagon, leaving Rei and Nagisa standing together in silence. Rei raised a hand to gently touch Nagisa's face, noting the light purple bruises forming around his left eye and his chin.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Rei answered as Nagisa shut his eyes, pressing his face into Rei's palm. "Nagisa, are you-"

"You came," Nagisa repeated softly, his shoulders slumping and his body swaying in place. "Y-you…."

"N-Nagisa-kun…?"

As Nagisa fell, Rei caught him in his arms.

.

.

.

It was several hours before Nagisa woke.

Once Rei had ensured all of the people abducted by the slavers had been freed, he'd carried Nagisa home and carefully deposited him in his bed, covering him in warm blankets. There wasn't much he could do for him as he slept, but he still collected all of his oils, remedies and medical supplies in the event that they were needed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed when Nagisa finally stirred, his bleary eyes opening and a soft groan leaving his lips.

"Nagisa-kun?" Rei's hand moved to hold Nagisa's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Nagisa-kun, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Nagisa slowly blinked, carefully moving his head from side to side to discern his surroundings. A damp rag slid off his forehead, and Rei promptly removed it, setting it beside him with the rest of the medical supplies. Nagisa grimaced, his free hand raising to gently touch his face.

"Ah… Hurts…"

"Don't worry!" Rei exclaimed, standing up, "I made a tonic while you were resting! It should be ready by now, I'll go and-" Rei tried to turn his body but was halted by Nagisa's hand, which still had a firm hold on his own.

"Please don't go," Nagisa begged, his voice thick with emotion. " _Please_."

Rei regarded Nagisa's pleading expression and slowly sat back down. He put his other hand ontop of Nagisa's. "Okay. I won't go anywhere, I promise."

Nagisa sighed in relief and shut his eyes, leaning back bonelessly into the pillows. "Thank you," he murmured softly.

Several moments passed in silence. Rei began to wonder if Nagisa had fallen back asleep when suddenly he spoke again.

"Rei-chan… How did you know where I was? Why did you come for me?"

Rei flushed awkwardly. "I heard there were slavers in the city. I... grew concerned, I suppose. I went looking for you immediately. Finding you when I did was just dumb luck, though, but-"

" _Why_ did you come for me?" Nagisa asked again. "I thought… I thought you didn't want to see me anymore…"

Rei leaned forward, shaking his head adamantly. "N-no, Nagisa-kun, I…. I'm _so sorry_. I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for how thoughtless I was. I was horrible to you and I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Nagisa stared at Rei with shining eyes and trembling lips. A tear rolled over his bruised cheek, and Rei allowed himself to wipe it away.

"I… I want you to know, Rei-chan… Getting to see you every day made me so, so happy. It was never exhausting to see you, it was never a pain. Being with you made my life bearable, it made me feel like everything else wasn't so bad."

"Nagisa-kun-"

"No, please, let me say this," Nagisa pleaded. Rei fell silent, gripping Nagisa's hand with his own. Nagisa blew a shallow sigh through his lips. "I… shouldn't have gotten so defensive that night. I was trying so hard to pretend like I didn't need any help that I ended up pushing you away when you were just expressing your concern for me." He looked away. "When my father passed away, my uncle cast me out of the house because of… well, because I wasn't interested in women. He left me with nothing, and no one would hire me because of it. I came to this city to try and escape his influence, but it turned out having no reputation was even worse than having a bad one. Eventually, it was either sell my body or go to bed hungry and cold."

"Nagisa-kun…" Emotion surged in Rei's chest, strangling his heart. "I… I had no idea."

"What you saw that night at the stables… I h _-had_ to act like that, he wanted me to… He wanted me to sound enthusiastic. I needed the money, s-so-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me!" Rei interrupted earnestly. " _Really_ , you don't! I know that you don't enjoy it… I'm so sorry I insinuated something so horrible. _Gods_ , I'm sorry…" Gently, Rei pulled Nagisa up to wrap his arms around him. He buried his face in the crook of Nagisa's shoulder, and Nagisa set his forehead on Rei's collarbone, squirming in closer. His smaller shoulders shook with a sob.

"It only feels good with Rei-chan," he sobbed quietly. "Rei-chan is the only one who doesn't make me feel… _worthless_."

Rei held him tighter, breathing deeply into Nagisa's hair and kissing him on his temple. "Nagisa-kun. I love you."

Nagisa went rigid in his arms. A moment later he seemed to dissolve, sinking gratefully into Rei's embrace and shaking violently with a fresh bounty of sobs. Rei held him, kissing his hair, whispering those words he'd always meant to say over and over to ensure they stuck with Nagisa forever. Slowly, Nagisa's sobs turned into giggles until they were a sound halfway between sadness and joy.

"I'm so sorry I didn't say it sooner," Rei said once Nagisa had calmed down and had time to catch his breath. "But now that you know, I'll say it as often as you like."

Nagisa pulled away, smiling up at Rei with pink, tear-streaked cheeks. "I want to hear it every minute of every day," he laughed, tears still sliding down his face. "And I'll say it just as much. I love you, Rei-chan, I seriously love you so much…"

Rei caught Nagisa's lips in a kiss, the blond slinging his arms around Rei's neck to pull him in. They dropped back onto the bed, Rei anchoring his arms on either side of Nagisa's head, kissing him as though it was their first, their last and every kiss in between. They pulled apart, breathing against each other's lips.

"I want you to live with me here, Nagisa-kun. You'll never have to do anything you don't want to do ever again… I can provide for the both of us, it's no problem. If you're worried about what people might say, I'll say you're my cousin - or hired help - and no one will question it. A-and if you're concerned about not making any money, I _swear_ , it's no trouble at all-"

Nagisa lay two fingers over Rei's mouth to silence him. "Rei-chan," he smiled tearfully, "Yes. Let's do it. If I'm with you, I'm not worried at all."

Rei's eyes widened. "R-really?" he wrapped Nagisa in his arms and they clung to each other for a long moment before Nagisa gasped and pulled away.

"Your shoulder! I almost forgot… Is it okay? Does it hurt?"

Rei had completely forgotten about the wound on his shoulder. He'd sloppily dressed it when he'd come home, but had been much more focused on looking after Nagisa at the time. Rei smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine… What about you, though? They roughed you up…" His finger gently traced the side of Nagisa's face near the light purple bruise forming on his chin. "Are you really alright?"

Nagisa pecked Rei's lips eagerly, letting out a deep, contented sigh through his nose. "When they rounded us up," he said between fleeting kisses, "I fought back. They hit me a couple of times, but…" Another kiss, longer, hotter. "...that's all. More importantly, Rei-chan…" Nagisa bucked against Rei's groin through the blankets, "...let's do it. Please, I've missed you _so_ much…"

Needing no further prompting, Rei smothered Nagisa's lips with his own, kissing him hard and fast, the body under him yielding to his touches and bending against him as though their bodies were meant to fit together. Rei groped at the table near the bed for the vial of sandalwood oil among the medical supplies as he sucked on the curve of Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa squirmed and panted, kicking away the blankets and yanking down Rei's pants to discard them. The cork on the vial of oil rolled off the bed and Rei emptied a generous amount over his fingers, sliding two digits into Nagisa's hot entrance as soon as Nagisa had flung his harem pants away to join Rei's on the floor. Nagisa groaned as the fingers entered him. Rei's teeth found Nagisa's collarbone, leaving rose-colored half-moons along his lover's skin.

Normally Rei preferred more foreplay but both he and Nagisa were so tightly wound up that neither of them could control themselves. Pacing was out of the question. They needed to fuck and it needed to be fast, hard and explosive; as proof, Nagisa tightened his hold around Rei's neck, breathing hard near his ear.

"P-please… put it in, Rei-chan… I need to feel it, I want it inside..."

Nagisa's words bypassed Rei's brain and headed straight for his groin. Rei pulled his fingers out of Nagisa's twitching entrance and pooled more oil in his palm, stroking himself thoroughly before pushing the head of his cock into Nagisa's sex. Nagisa moaned in pleasure, his back bowing as Rei drove deeper inside, holding Nagisa tightly against him.

"I love you… Nagisa-kun, I love you…"

As Rei's hips pistoned into his lover, he spoke the words over and over again, kissing every bit of Nagisa's skin he came into contact with. Nagisa sobbed in pleasure, his thighs squeezing Rei hard, meeting every thrust with equal tenacity.

"I l-love you too, Rei-chan…! Stay with me forever… Don't- _AHH_! Don't ever leave… ngh…. _Ahhh_ … h- _harder_..."

Rei assaulted Nagisa's mouth again, kissing him as though they were fighting to steal each other's breath. He could _never_ leave. Happiness was a rare commodity in this world, something fleeting and easily taken away. He'd almost lost his happiness in a fit of foolishness, but never again. He had someone he needed to protect, and he intended to protect him until his dying breath. Every memory he shared with Nagisa was unbelievably precious, and for the first time since they'd met, he was positive there would be many more to come.

Rei was no longer sure this feeling was mere happiness. It seemed like so much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for my friend ~~and fellow sinner~~ , who requested a Reigisa splash free au drabble. :33 It turned out a little longer than a drabble, but ehhhh what can you do. 
> 
> Can I just say how _weird_ it is to write something in the splash free universe that's completely unrelated to Palace?? Super weird. The sheer wrongness of those Japanese names for middle-eastern characters uGGHHH but calling them Najiya and Reem would end up being confusing lol. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
